Mannequin Head
Mannequin Heads are pieces of Guertena's artworks commonly seen throughout the course of the game Ib. They are white in color, have red lips, and stare towards the left or right. In some cases, Ib may encounter a bleeding mannequin head, which has red paint streaming out of its eyes and mouth. Mary has been seen stabbing a mannequin head with her Palette Knife before, and at certain points, both Ib and Garry can break some of them. Encounters While many of the mannequin heads are just decorating there are some that play a more active role in the plot and could affect the game's ending. The first account of such a mannequin head occurs in the Mirror Room in the Gray Area. After Ib and Garry view themselves in the mirror for the first time, a mannequin head will appear as an obstacle in front of the exit. When Ib examines it, Garry will question when the mannequin head had ended up in its current location. When Ib and Garry view themselves in the mirror for the second time, the mannequin head can be seen peering over Garry's right shoulder in the reflection. Instantly, Garry will initially appear frightened as he falls over, asking what the mannequin head is, but his mood will then quickly change into one of anger as he prepares himself to kick the mannequin head, which is now sitting near the mirror. During this time, Ib will have the option to cover her eyes or to stop Garry. If Ib chooses to cover her eyes, the screen will turn black for a moment, and the player can hear the sounds of an object shattering. When the screen returns to normal, the mannequin head can be seen, broken into pieces, on the rightmost side of the room. Garry will be panting from the exertion before mocking it and saying it was just a mannequin and, still in a bad mood, telling Ib that they should leave. Letting Garry kick the mannequin head will increase his doom counter by one and add some dialogue with him in the Safe Room. Otherwise, if Ib chooses to stop Garry, Ib will run over to Garry and Garry will restrain himself, calming himself down before commenting about his recent act of immaturity. With his composure back, and in a happier mood, he will then tell Ib that they should leave. More mannequin heads appear in the Brown Area. Three mannequin heads appear in the Gas Room, where Ib can push them off of tables. Pushing the central head causes it to crack a hole in the floor, allowing Gas to leak in from the room below. Pushing the other heads causes them to shatter, which causes Ib to lose a petal of her rose. If Ib pushes all three mannequin heads off of the tables, then Garry's doom counter will increase by one. Another opportunity to encounter an mannequin head appears in the Violet Area. Pulling the rightmost cord in the Cord Room causes either a mannequin head or a blue doll to fall down, raising Garry's doom counter by one. If Garry goes insane inside the Doll Room, and Mary doesn't abandon Ib and Garry, then some mannequin heads appear in the Doll Room during the Welcome to the World of Guertena ending. Trivia *If Garry destroys the first mannequin head, more heads will appear in the main room, blocking of the Vase Room. If Ib goes back to the mannequins' hallway, some will be missing. **He may also ask Ib if there is something around his neck in the Safe Room. **A mannequin head will appear in the room containing the Separation painting, towards the left of the room, next to the bookcase. *In Mary's room in the Toy Box, a mannequin head that has been scribbled on appears just to the left of Mary's painting. It was presumably done by Mary, and is one of the few mannequin heads that are different than the norm. Gallery |-|Game Art = |-|Official Art= Category:Enemies Category:Guertena's Works Category:Sculptures Category:Gray Area Category:Violet Area Category:Brown Area Category:Sketchbook Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Unnamed Works Category:Secondary Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Paintings Category:Secondary Enemies Category:Variables Category:Doom Counter Category:Bond Counter Category:Mary's Bond Counter Category:Garry's Bond Counter